


ChloNath Fluff Drabble(s)

by bee_as_in_bumble



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, intended as a one-shot but i'll do more if people like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bee_as_in_bumble/pseuds/bee_as_in_bumble
Summary: ChloNath drabble "Do you know how much I love you?"





	ChloNath Fluff Drabble(s)

"Red?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you know how much I love you?"  
Nath looked sideways at his partner, confused. "What do you want?"  
Chloe huffed. "Nothing! Just...I don't think I tell you enough."  
He smirked at her. "By all means, then. How much do you love me?"  
Chloe blushed at the almost-ravenous look on his face, but was determined by this point to go ahead. "Well, I'm bad at this emotional stuff. But since I met you, I haven't had a single bad day. Everywhere I go is more fun if you're there too. Your stupid blue eyes are my new favorite color. And I want to keep loving you for the rest of my life."  
Nathanael blushed hard, lost for words. He couldn't believe Chloe, _his_ Chloe, could be so sentimental. Then it hit him.  
"Was...was that a proposal?"  
She was redder than his hair at this point, but managed to squeak out, "Is that okay?"  
His answer was lost in a ferocious tackle and a million kisses, which she took as an enthusiastic YES.

**Author's Note:**

> Adrien definitely helped Chloe with her wording here, lol.
> 
> I just found out I'm still in remission from Stage III cancer, so I wanted to celebrate by writing something new. I'm a huge ChloNath fan, so I wrote at least this one fluffy drabble and if people like it, I'll write more.


End file.
